Stepping Back, To Step Forward
by Jellyfish on Steroids
Summary: Basically Bella moves to Forks after a tragic incident in Pheonix, that resulted in her giving up dancing. In Forks she meets a guy and his family you'll never guess who and he tries to uncover her past...
1. Preface

**OMG total mind blank. This preface is a mixture of two I wrote.  
One in My English Lesson and one at home. I couldn't decide which one to use.  
SO i used both in 1. Enjoy.  
These Charactors are not my creation (unfortunatly) they belong to Stephanie Meyar :)**

The tears wouldn't stop. The pain wasn't easing. Darkness was filling the room. The moonlight was bouncing off the bare walls. The bed lay made and vacant. The cupboard doors were blowing lightly in the breeze. Taking a last look through bleary eyes at the empty room, I turned my back and walked away, leaving behind my future and his past...

Looking back I realise that his memory still remains and my heart still aches but it's seemed that the tears had finally stopped. Someone has eased my pain, made me stronger. I looked into the soft eyes of my saviour. Now it was time to see it the pink satin ballet shoes still fit...

**Hope you enjoyed it. I have written the 1st chapter  
I just need strength to type it up. Which I plan to do tomorrow.  
Don't Lose Faith! :)  
I also have to thank Danni for her assistance in proofing my work! Love ya! X**


	2. Welcome Home

**Ok, so here is chapter 1. Written in my English Lesson yesterday.  
Edited when I got home and typed up and published today.  
In todays english lesson I wrote chapter 2, so I will update that  
tomorrow as well. As you can tell I am doing lots of productive work  
in English now. Enjoy :p**

Rain. Typical weather. I was shivering, god I wish he would hurry up. I also wish I hadn't dressed for normal summer weather. Everyone knows it rains all the time over here. Not only was I cold and wet, I was getting the feeling of being watched, the feeling of a presence lurking in the shadows. I turned around and to check the abandoned station, for maybe a homeless person, or a figure smoking behind the closed shelter. There stood a man in full police uniform. He appeared to be quite old, though I couldn't see much of his face as he had the sense to hide from the rain under an umbrella. What a clever idea! I had an unusual feeling I was going to be arrested for hanging around and loudly cursing the rain, not that there was anybody around to hear me. Getting arrested now would just be so inconvenient to say the least.

"Isabella Swan?" I froze. O crap I really was going to be arrested. I had obviously been forgotten or abandoned, so if he does arrest me, at least I would have a reasonable excuse. I slowly turned around, wearily raising my sodden head, my hair plastered to my bare shoulders which were blue from the cold. "Yes." I was startled at the assertion in my voice. I guess it was due to the fact; I was cold, wet and obviously abandoned. "Bella, it's me!"

The man raised the umbrella to reveal a pale, slightly wrinkled man with an o so familiar moustache. "DAD!" I through my bags aside and ran to him, I hadn't been abandoned after all. The umbrella fell to the ground forgotten, as we embraced. Our tears merged into the rain, our sorrows joined for our one lose.

Welcome to Forks. Great! I was drip drying in the back of Charlie's squad car, whilst he tried to make small talk. "So Bells, I almost didn't recognise you, it's been what 9 years, how have you been?" I sighed deeply, I guess he never was much of a talker, nor was he very tactical, but I suppose I appreciated the attempt, no matter how bad his attempt really was." I guess considering the reason for my moving, I am not so good." I don't think either of us would be feeling "good" again for quite some time to come. Silence was resumed between us. I turned to look back out of the window, and in doing so covered the window in droplets of water from my dripping hair. Green trees, wet roads and grey clouds. That sign should have so had a sub heading. Welcome to Forks founder of all year depression.

Finally houses started to come into view. We came to a house, with the appearance of a beaten old farmhouse, about to fall down, but in spite of all this it still remained in perfect condition, no weeds and perfectly painted. Charlie pulled up to the front door, stopped the car and killed the ignition. He then turned to me "Welcome home Bells." I sighed deeply once again. Everything was finally starting to sink in, and it hurt...

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I want to give a shout out  
to Sophie B and let her know that she may be going through  
a rough time, but don't worry, you will pull through it. I want to  
say thank you to everyone for reading this, especially if you reveiwed.  
I also want to a recommend you read my friends twilight fanfic, you will find her under author name whattheforks! Love ya all  
Will update new chapter tomorrow X**


	3. Teardrops and Rustbuckets

**I only realised after I uploaded that chapter, how very shorts it was.  
I apologise. I have tried to lengthen this one a bit I have been adding random sections  
all english lesson today. I am trying to build them up and make them longer but  
they will sometimes seem rather short compared to other fanfics.  
Enjoy :)**

The house was exactly the same as I remembered. Bare walls, wooden floors and the sink was still piled high with dirty dishes. The place was seriously lacking a woman's touch. Nothing had changed from the time I came to visit last. Nearly nine years ago. Even the weather was the same though I was starting to doubt whether that would ever change. I dropped my new house key to the small table in the hall, removed my now soggy old trainers and started to progress through the house. Inspecting every room, starting downstairs and working my way up. I entered each room with curiosity, as though I was a stranger entering the house for the first time. I guess I almost was a stranger, nine years was enough time to forget. I had missed Charlie all the time, but I never came to visit as I never wanted to leave mum alone. But now she has Phil, the murderer, the liar.

I finally reached the guest room, which I was to re- occupy, and I tentatively pushed open the door. Cream walls as to blend in with the rest of the house, shiny laminate floor boards and a wire frame bed. This was the only room in the house to have seen any change since I had left last time. Charlie re-decorated the room for my own good, the memories were gone. The room was now in dire need of another make over, but now was not the time for that. I unpacked my belongings and distributed them around the room and adjoining bathroom. I took out the last item in my bag. A photo. As I looked at it, my heart ached and the tears spilled onto my cheeks. The pain I was trying to forget came back. There was no way to leave it behind me, nowhere to find a surge of strength. I lay back and let the misery have me.

A while later when the tears had finally stopped. I set the photo on my night stand, dried my eyes and headed to the door. The buzzing sound of the baseball on the TV reached me as I approached the living room.

"You unpacked Bells?" Charlie asked me.

However his eyes never wandered from the screen. Ever the sports addict.

"Yes, I came down to deal with that growing pile of dirty dishes actually."

My voice sounded choked up and sorrowful, even to my own ears. Charlie must have also noticed this, as he turned his attention away from the TV screen and looked up at me. I tried to seem lively and refreshed. My smile fixed fakely onto my face, it didn't work. My tearstained cheeks gave me away.

"O Bells, come here." Charlie whispered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I fell into his arms, and wept and wept. The tears wouldn't stop. All of my emotions pushed through my eyes. My anger, my hurt and my disappointment. Hours seemed to pass. The baseball game flickered virtually unwatched across the screen, although the sound of cheering occasionally caught Charlie's attention.

When my eyes finally seemed dry and every inch of Charlie's shirt soaked, it sat up. My red puffy eyes were drawn to the only window in the room. Sitting in the driveway, overlooking the house was a rusty old Chevy truck. I turned to glance at Charlie; he just smirked and said,

"I know nothing can cheer you up right now, but I am hoping that it's a small step in the right direction. Its Billy's old truck, he can't drive it now with his wheelchair and all and it's still in working order, just doesn't go very fast."

I didn't want to mention that in comparison with the pain I was trying to deal with, a Chevy rust bucket would hardly even be a small step in the right direction, more of a miniscule upside to moving to Forks. And I mean miniscule. Though I tried to seem optimistic and glad, my forced smile was transparent. I said my thank you and gave his arm and appreciative squeeze. I mean at least he is trying, which is more that what mum did, though it disgusts me to even call _her _that. Charlie's attention finally turned returned to the baseball game. We resumed as if nothing had happened between us.

"So, Bells, how about those dishes?"

It was a big mess, and I wasn't talking about the dirty dishes, although I wasn't quite sure how long they had been piled up in the sink. My life was going down the toilet. I was losing it, spiralling out of control. I was slowly breaking down. I have been ever since that dreadful day in May. I lost my life that day, I lost everything. I don't know why it happened to me. I was hardly ever in the wrong, never sinned, maybe I happened to tell a few white lies in my life, but so what who hasn't. I don't deserve the cards that the fates have dealt me. Surely?

My trail of confused thoughts was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing of the house phone.

"Bella, would you get that please?"

I sighed Charlie, would never change, that was two things I could be sure of in my life, that and the fact that the weather in Forks would NEVER change. Sigh. So I did what I was destined to do here in Forks. I picked up the phone...

**Hope you enjoyed that. I am having more and more fun writing the chapters as the story progresses. :)  
I really can't wait until the mistery family arrive in the strory (cause we all have no idea who they are!)  
So the story is slowly but surely proggressing. I won't be updating my chapter til sometime next week  
as i need to write it and my inspiration comes to me whilst my english teacher, yells at the class :)  
So don't lose hope it will be up by about wednesday at the latest.  
I also want to say A BIG shout out to all those of you have reviewed. Thanks for the tips and encouragment  
I am moving to read all my reviewers fanfics now and leave lovely comments on all of them  
Love ya all :)**


	4. Ice Cold Wake Up Call

**Sorry for the delay guys. It wasn't done as soon as I said it  
would be. I have had my music teacher all over me these last few  
weeks about my theory exam. However now it is halfterm. So I  
am going to get my bum into gear and right more. Enjoy and Review please :)**

"Hello?"

My inquisitive voice answered the phone for me. It was very unlikely that I would recognise anyone's voice from around here after being away so long, but I wasn't expecting to hear what I did.

"Sorry I must have got the wrong number."

The voice was icy cold and didn't come across has very friendly or welcoming, before I had the chance to even bleat out a simple 'ok', I heard the beeping of the dialling tone. Whoever that was obviously didn't want to linger and for some reason that frustrated me! I slammed the phone back down onto the receiver and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I have to try to relieve some of the tension that builds up in my body...

"Bells, Bells?"

Charlie's hand waved in front of my face and I awoke from my stupor and turned to face him.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"No- one, it was a wrong number."

Even remembering the stranger's voice sent chills up and down my spine. Charlie's reply was short and concise. "Oh, Ok." Silence filled the air, thick and heavy.

"I really need to go down to the station, catch up on some paperwork, will you be ok here on your own for a bit." Charlie asked.

I don't know why he was so concerned I used to be left on my own all the time when...

"That's fine, no problem"

I replied with a slight stammer which I hoped he didn't notice. He didn't. He walked to the door, grabbed his coat and with only one slight glance back, walked straight through the door into the pouring rain. I was left at 'home' on my own for the first time. I finished washing and drying the dishes, trying to manoeuvre my way around the kitchen, discovering cupboards I didn't know even existed and drawers with no purpose. When all was done and the kitchen finally looked presentable, I returned to my new room and collapsed onto the bed. I closed my eyes. I came to Forks so I could escape. My eyes flew open. Then I realised no matter where I was in the world, I could never escape. To top it all off, I had to start Forks High School tomorrow. Great. New school, halfway through semester, not a good idea. Lots of attention, finding classrooms and people analysing you trying to work out which clique you belong with. I never really fit in anywhere in particular; I kind of just wandered between. In my opinion cliques are overrated. The emo's, the geeks, the 'it crowd', and then the normal people, but I was beginning to doubt whether Forks even had any normal people in it.

The low ticking of the bedside clock, the high pitch tweet of birds and the heavy sound of rain smashing into the windows. They were the only sounds I could hear. In Phoenix I felt sometimes like I couldn't breathe. The sound of cars, shouting and the drunk on the corner, they were all intoxicating sounds. But this, the sound of nature I could learn to love. It would seem that as impossible as I thought it was Forks may have its advantages.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen. 1 new message from Sally Ann. I reluctantly opened the message, though I knew I would regret it. My eyes quickly scanned the text. I was right I did regret opening it. Anger penetrated my body's defence system. I threw the phone with all my strength. It hit the wall and rebounded finally landing in the middle of the room. This whole mess was ALL Phil's fault. Anger guided me down the stairs and before I knew it I was standing back outside in the pouring rain. Cold water hitting my face again, my hair sticking to my face and the grey thunderous clouds leaked more and more water. I woke up. I felt alive for the first time in ages. I wanted to run around in the pouring rain, screaming at the top of my lungs, however right now I needed to try and act normal to fit in, and I doubt running around the neighbourhood, in icy cold rain, screaming my head away would give me the reputation of the Head Cop's mental daughter from Phoenix. So I reluctantly returned to the house dripping wet, but refreshed. The big clock in the hall struck 11, and I realised I was actually quite tired and as much as I didn't want to think about it I did have school in the morning. So I slowly made my way back up the stairs and returned to my room. I removed my dripping clothes, towelled myself dry and pulled some PJ's that had been stuffed untidily in a random drawer in my attempt to unpack. I got under the covers of my bed, it was lovely and warm. I took a finally glance at the photo on my night stand. Flicked off the light, and let sleep come.

**Charlie POV**

I made my way back through the front door at about 12, I knew it was a bad idea to work till so late, and that I would be drained of energy tomorrow, but hopefully I had just reduced my work load for the week to follow. I didn't know if Bella was asleep or not so I decided I should check before I went to collapse in my own bed. Though I did notice on my way towards the stairs how much tidier the kitchen seemed, it had been months, maybe years since I had seen it that spotless. Maybe a woman's touch was exactly what this place needed. I turned away from the kitchen and slowly trotted up the stairs. I pushed Bella's door open a crack on my way towards my room, just to check if she was still breathing. I was happy to see her lying under the covers, breathing heavily and deeply. I admit that I let out a deep sigh of relief. Through the slight crack in the door, I could see her phone, lying in the middle of the floor, its screen intermittently flashing, and my attention was caught. I quietly pushed the door open a little further and slowly snuck into her room, almost as though I was committing a heinous crime. I snuck around her bed to where the phone lay and I took a peek at the screen.

_Bella-  
Cld u and Lucas help me with the kids dance class this weekend? Let me no- extra credit 4 college! Luv to ya both, SA x x _ **(Thanks Danni Darlin')**

"O Bells!" I sighed, and glanced over at her, she seemed slumped in a deep sleep. I stood up and started to head back out of her room, realising I still had her phone in my hand, I had to turn back and I placed it on her bed side table. A picture of Lucas smiled as I put it down. His brunette locks, chocolate coloured eyes and sharp cheeks bones. The spitting image of Bella. Her other half, someone that we had both lost. I quickly exited the room and I closed the door behind me. I slid down the door and tried unsuccessfully to hold back my tears, I let go.

**Bella POV-**

I opened my eyes, just as I heard my door finally shut. The tears streaked my face. A living nightmare.

**That chapter is not that good I don't think. :(  
But you do find out about the dancing and a bit about Lucas. Hmmm.  
I wonder who the mistery phone call was from. 3 guesses.  
The next chapters should be more fun to read, than the past few and hopefull more fun to write  
As in the next chapter Enter Bella to the world of Forks High School YEY and enter yummy scrummy CULLENS!  
Am in process of writing a one shot as well so look out for that!  
Hope you enjoyed it, I can say you will enjoy next chappies more. PLEASE REVIEW IF READ, AM VERY HAPPY WHEN  
I GET REVIEWS :) it makes me want to write more. X X**


	5. The name is BELLA

**Hey Guys lots of revision to do so this chapter took longer than normal  
Sorry, you know the drill R&R please.... Enjoy :)**

"O Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter?"

The receptionist was the first person to call me Isabella so far today.

"Erm its Bella."

When I corrected her I wondered how many times and how many people I would have to correct on the subject of my name throughout the day.

"Yes ok, Isabella," I sighed inwardly, "here is your lesson plan, map, list of teachers and equipment list."

She handed me a wad of paper, scribbled a note on her pad and sent me on my way.

The school was a maze. Buzzing at the seams with hyperactive students. When the map was handed to me at reception I wondered why on earth I would need one the population of Forks was exactly 3, 192 and apparently all of that number consisted of students, but now I was starting to have doubts. I crossed the hall though the traffic of students and stopped off at locker 231, my new locker. I entered the combination and emptied the contents of my bag into the darkness. I then pulled out my lesson plan and the book I needed for my first lesson. English. I closed the locker and rested my head on its ice cold front.

"Isabella Swan?"

O My really come on it Bella. I lifted my head up from the locker door and glanced up at the questioner. He had the appearance of someone smart, who maybe enjoyed...chess?

"It's Bella." Second time today, I was keeping count.

"I'm Erik Yorkie; do you need any help finding anything, maybe a shoulder to cry on?"

He responded quickly, and at that point I could tell he was the over helpful type and I guess at that moment that was the kind of needed all the help I could get.

"Actually I need to find room E5, any ideas?"

"English, great that's what I have, follow me," he replied and a great big smile took over his face, probably happy that I didn't reject him as was my first intention.

As we made our way through the corridors of the school, which were now virtually empty meaning I was probably late as usual, Erik talked nonstop. I learnt a lot about him in this short space of time. He was on the school paper, liked to surf at a place called La Push, and as I suspected played for the chess team. I smiled and nodded, trying and probably failing to look attentive, with every syllable he uttered I took in one more characteristic of my surroundings. The water fountain, the butter yellow walls and the grey floors. Lockers pressed up against virtually all the walls and every classroom full with students settling at desks, readying themselves for the lesson ahead. I was glad when we finally got to English, and I let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"After you," Erik said in a gentlemanly fashion as he pulled the door open. I politely thanked him and stepped into the classroom.

I handed my sheet of information to my teacher, he nodded after quickly scanning it, handed me a book, pointed me to a seat and quickly began his lesson. Time passed with extreme speed, I had been placed to sit with a girl, who I quickly learned was called Jessica Stanley, who like me prefers an abbreviated version of her name, Jess. She seemed nice enough, very friendly though a little self engorged. This wasn't such a bad thing as the last thing I wanted to be talking about was me. So far the two students I had had contact with had been self indulgent. I secretly hoped everyone would be the same way.

"So what do you have after lunch?" Jessica asked me.

The day had flown by with extraordinary speed and we were already at lunch time, the part of the day I was dreading the most.

"Biology." I replied shortly.

She seemed a little shocked at my short response but took only a second to be shocked and then started babbling away again. She was starting to become irritating. When we entered the cafeteria I became worried, if Jess's babble was good for anything it was to keep my mind of this part of the day. I looked around expecting to find distinct cliques. I saw none. Everyone seemed completely mixed up and everyone looked the same. I turned my head taking in as much of the weirdness of it all as I could. My eyes stopped at one table. A table even weirder than all the rest, or maybe it just seemed odder because the people sitting at it were, well...different.

"Come on Bella, you can sit with us."

I dragged my attention from that table and looked over to Jess who was seated at a table with Erik and other people presently unknown to me. I walked over to the table and placed myself in the last remaining seat.

"Bella," I was glad that at least Jess remembered how I liked my name. "This is Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Erik Yorkie, Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley."

They all nodded and gave a friendly smile when Jess introduced them. Erik went a step further and called me "his gal." Then right on cue him and Mike, I think it was, burst into argument over whose girl I was, or was going to be anyway. Jess raised her eyebrows and her and Angela both turned to me, and I quickly knew that this is where the questions would start.

"So Bella, why did you move to sunny old Forks, it doesn't really seem like the best move to make from Arizona?" Jess asked the first question she asked the first question I didn't want to answer.

"I dunno, spend some time with Charlie, I mean my dad, I guess," I replied and as doing so I wondered if they would be able to tell I was lying, after all I was well known in Arizona for being the world's worst liar. If they did know they made no attempt to press the subject any further, and for this I was grateful. I decided to turn the conversation away from be before any other awkward questions could be asked.

"So what is with the kids sitting over there?" I asked Jess and I nodded towards the table in the corner which had earlier caught my attention.

"Oh," she replied quickly, "they are the Cullen's...

"How are they all so nice looking?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well they are all together, adopted by Dr and his Mrs; he is like this foster dad slash matchmaker person, totally weird."

At this point in her story Angela butted in, the first time I had heard her speak.

"Maybe he will adopt me," she smiled.

I had a feeling I was going to get on well with Angela. Jess smiled and then quickly continued with her story.

"There is Rosalie, the tall blond one and she is with Emmett, the bigger bloke." She awaited my acknowledgment and the continued. "The small girl with the shortest hair is Alice and she is with Jasper the guy with the huge eyes." She stopped.

"And the other guy?" I prompted.

"Oh that is Edward Cullen, he is the only single one, but it would seem that no-one here is good enough for him."

She said this dismissively and then sighed, I got the feeling she had tried and failed to claim him as hers. There was something about that boy Edward, I couldn't quite put my finger on what, but something made him stand out from the rest. Just as I was trying to work out what it was, he looked up and caught me staring and held my gaze in his.

I quickly looked away, trying to pretend I hadn't been staring gormlessly over at him. From the corner of my eye, I saw him cock his head inquisitively; making the artificial light bounce of his bronze locks, and that is when I caught a glimpse of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, as though he had just witnessed something remotely funny.

Biology. S11, Mr Banner. I sighed and set off from my locker into the maze of the school. By some unusual and lucky chance I arrived at my destination 3 minutes later, which confused me because normally it would take me hours, and I would end up tripping over an open locker door and ending up in A & E, today however I was feeling lucky and I had not so far had an accident.

For the last time today I entered the classroom, handed my information sheet to the teacher, received another text book and was pointed to a seat. I looked up to see where I would be sitting this time, and I was extremely surprised to meet the topaz eyes and dazzling smile of Edward Cullen, and the last remaining seat...

**Now things will start to get interesting, Edward Cullen has entered the Fic YEY  
Review please xxxxxx**


	6. An Odd Kinda Feeling

**Hey Guys sorry this took so long to update I was ill for a while so couldn't really do much so sorry :(  
But its up now, its not turned out the way I wanted to so you'll have to let me know if its alright.  
Any critisism is welcome as well as any ideas.**

I could have sworn that I saw him smile, though looking through the curtain of my hair separating us know, it would have seemed impossible.

His eyes, which had seemed to darkened since my arrival at his desk, were focused straight ahead at the empty white board, his hands were clenched into tight fists, that looked ready to hit something and it would seem that he couldn't get far enough away from me, he was leaning so far up against the window any further and he would probably go through it.

Did I smell? I briefly smelt my hair, strawberries, the scent of my favourite shampoo, and I had quickly sprayed deodorant on after 4th period. So I was sure I didn't smell.

What could it be about me that is repulsing him so much? Not that I should worry, who cares what he thinks about me, well I certainly wasn't! On that note I returned my full attention to what Mr Banner was saying.

"Cellular anatomy is going to be a large part of this class in the upcoming week, so I would like you all too revise your notes for a pop quiz."

The bell then rang really loudly and Edward Cullen literally jumped out of his seat and virtually sprinted from the room. I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel slightly upset. I slowly gathered my books and headed for the door of the now empty classroom. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Bella, hey, erm, I was just calling to let you know that I need an answer about the dance class with Lucas by tomorrow at the latest so, erm could you maybe give me a call back when you have the time? Thanks.

To listen to the message again press 1, to return the message at your normal call rate press 2, to delete the message press... Message deleted. End of Messages.

"Welcome home dad."

Charlie sighed and walked across the room.

"Thanks Bells, what's for dinner?" he asked and although I wasn't great at detecting it, I sensed a slight weariness to my cooking.

All my years of serving cremated or undercooked food preceded me.

"Steak and Chips, don't worry Phil gave me cooking lessons before I left so, hopefully I have improved."

An audible sigh of relief came from Charlie and he sauntered into the living room.

"I still remember the time we had the fire brigade out here cause you wanted to commandeer the kitchen for the day."

"Hey I was nine and you should have known better than to let me loose in the kitchen." I snapped back and stuck out my tongue, he returned the gesture and his eyes then turned back to the TV. I giggled. Then stopped.

It felt strange and distant. Like somehow I had forgotten to do it. I tried to remember the last time I laughed.

***Flashback***

"Come on Bells, your not even trying!" Lucas groaned.

"You wanna now the reason for my lack of effort?" I growled back.

"Not really but I am sure that you are going to enlighten me anyway."

He lent against the pillar at the side of the dance hall awaiting my reasons.

" I'm tiered, energy drained and slightly moody. So if you keep telling me to push it harder, I am gonna show you how hard I can push!"

The truth was Lucas knew an empty threat when he saw one, especially due to the fact that I could put all my strength behind a punch and my opponent wouldn't even feel it.

"Bells you are never gonna get this if you don't work harder."

Although he meant it to sound serious, he smirked when the realisation of what he had just said hit him. I ran at him meaning to push him to the ground but in running at him, I got my foot caught on a loose floorboard and I came crashing to the ground.

I was fuming.

However when Lucas came over, is face contorted with the effort of not laughing, and offered me his hand, I saw my opportunity, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to join me.

"Right!" Then I knew that I'd had it.

He gracefully moved over me and started tickling me mercilessly. I screamed, I giggled, I laughed and I begged. I saw the funny side. After he moved away, leaving me gasping for breath and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Lucas grabbed me by the arms and pulled me too my feet. "Come on Bells, you have a week til your audition, and you have still to get the routine."

***End of Flashback*** (**Thanks to my Darlin' Danni for the idea :p**)

That was the last time I laughed. May 19th. 2 days before…I immediately ceased to smile.

It wasn't funny anymore. Speaking of not funny.

"Dad?" I asked walking out of the kitchen and entering the living room.

I took his "mm" to mean a 'yes continue.'

"Do you know the Cullen Family?"

Charlie glanced up.

"You mean Dr Cullen's family, yes, a great tribute to the community is Dr Cullen. His Wife is charming and as far as I can tell they have a great bunch of kids. Why do you ask?" he enquired.

"No reason its just that their kids are a bit…well…they don't seem…well I dunno really." I stammered out.

" I must say I had my reservations about them when they first arrived, you know with them being adopted and everything, but I have never had any trouble with any of them, they all seem quite mature and well behaved, which is more than I can say for some people around here. The Cullen's being quite new around here inspire a lot of gossip, but it should die down."

With that his eyes returned back to their normal spot on the TV.

If the Cullen's are so nice and such great kids, I thought, then why on earth did that Edward character seem to hate me so much?

The only way I would be able to find out would be to get inside his head, and the only way to do that was going to be to ask him. Yes that's what I would do. Tomorrow I would confront Edward Cullen and ask him what the hell his problem is. Yes.

"Bella…BELLA." Charlie's voice came back into focus. "Bella, is something burning?"

I ran into the kitchen and straight into the smell of burning.

"SHIT!" I quickly turned off the oven and glanced inside.

Perfectly cremated chips. Great.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells," Charlie replied arriving in the kitchen doorframe, glancing at the black remains of dinner.

"Fancy take out?" I enquired.

"I'll get the phone," he responded smiling. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards for the second time today.

I parked my truck in the last remaining space in the student parking lot, the next day, i was lucky to get a space at all I was rather late this morning and it was only my second day. Well-done Bella.

My alarm clock didn't go off, leaving me no time for breakfast and the world would soon know, as my stomach was giving itself away.

Too top it all off first period was Biology. I got out the truck and walked with haste to biology.

Today was the day I would confront Edward Cullen.

**Let Me know what you thought. Press the Green Button v v v Make my day :)  
Extra Love to those who do.  
Am already working on the confrontation.  
Hopefuly it will be better than this chappie :)  
**


End file.
